


we can be heroes (just for one day)

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning of Wedding, literally just fluff who am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: It’s the morning of Ben and Callum’s wedding, and Ben surprises Callum with a sentimental present.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	we can be heroes (just for one day)

**Author's Note:**

> during the rewatch i mentioned how i need ben to give callum his grandads medal. this is the result of that. 
> 
> for @halfwayinit and @lucres on tumblr 
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Ben groaned as he unknotted his tie, allowing it to dangle across his shoulders, cascading down his chest - adorned in a grey suit, one that he and Callum had picked out together, months prior. He looked into the mirror, sighing a deep breath, recollecting himself from his thoughts.

It was their wedding day, and they had been planning it from the moment that Ben had proposed. Or rather, since the moment Callum had been playing with Ben’s hair, and Ben blurted out a rather shocking “ _Marry me_.”

It was completely and entirely them. Unexpected, yet delightful. Imperfect, but perfect for them. 

Callum grinned, walking out of their bedroom, dressed and ready to get married, the two of them deciding long ago that they weren’t exactly traditional, and wanted to see each other on the morning of their wedding - after all, they were vowing to spend the rest of their lives together. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, standing behind Ben, snaking his hands around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, admiring Ben’s reflection.

Ben turned in Callum’s embrace, needing to face him. “This stupid tie. It won’t go right!”

Callum chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Ben. It was only a peck, nothing special, yet it left Ben wanting more. Just as it had done all those years and months ago, on a surprisingly cold night in the local park. He held Ben’s tie in his hands, tracing over the barely seen pattern that covered it, the pattern a shade darker than the pale blue of the tie, the shade that matches the flower arrangement set up in the Vic. “It’s just a tie.” He admits, crossing the material over, knotting it for Ben, just as he had his own. “Everything will be perfect, so stop stressing.” 

“It’s a wedding in Walford, Cal.” Ben grins, raising his hand to press it against Callum’s jaw, feeling weak at his knees at the slightest stubble that had appeared. They both knew Ben liked Callum with a stubble, though neither of them would openly admit that. “Something’s bound to go wrong.”

Shaking his head, Callum disagreed. “We love each other. We want to get married.” He paused, tucking the now perfect knotted tie in, smoothing down Ben’s waistcoat. “If we want it to be perfect, it will be perfect.” 

Ben’s head falls, a daft smile on his face, one he is not, and will never be, willing to show to Callum. It exposed how much he loved him, how much adoration he felt for Callum. He slowly raised his head again, once he knew the blush that rushed to his cheeks had faded. “I’ve got something for you.”

Callum raised his eyebrows, watching as Ben walked away into their bedroom. He heard a drawer drag open, and then slam shut only moments later. “I think wedding presents come after, babe!”

Ben walked back into his room, shaking his head, holding a box in his hands. “Think of it as an early present. Even though it’s not really a present.” He unclasped the box, showing the contents to Callum. Inside laid Callum’s grandfathers medal, one from wars long since past. “I want you to wear it today.” 

Callum shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. “I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can.” Ben said, taking the medal from out of the box carefully, connecting it to Callum’s suit, right over his heart. It should be pride of place, especially on their wedding day. Stuart has agreed, when he handed the prized medal over to Ben, not even doing it reluctantly. It had taken a while, but Stuart finally accepted Ben and Callum’s relationship wholeheartedly, even going so far as to be the first in line to congratulate them on their engagement. Ben could feel Callum’s heart thumping loudly underneath his shaky touch. “I know you seem to think you’re not a hero, but you are. You’re my hero, as cringy as that is. You’ve been there through everything. Me getting shot. Losing my hearing. The operation. I nearly lost you, Cal, and you still only cared about helping me. You are my hero, you deserve to wear this medal with pride, and I love you, so, so much.” 

Ben leaned up, standing on the balls of his feet as he draped his arms around Callum’s shoulders, kissing him _. It was a promise for more, a promise for later. A promise that_ _I love you and I promise that this is forever._ Callum moaned into the kiss, grabbing Ben by his waist and never wanting to let go, dragging their bodies closer together, allowing them to press against one another. When they pulled away, Ben regained his footing, standing smaller now against Callum. 

“Still want to marry me?” Ben asked shyly. 

Callum’s mouth opened ajar, a slight gasp escaping from his lips, barely detectable. “Always. I would’ve married you from the beginning.”

Ben looked up, seeing Callum’s eyes fill with tears, the blueness accelerating, even brighter than it was before. He raised his hands, cupping Callum’s face and ran his thumbs over Callum’s cheeks, wiping away any tears that spilled over onto his skin. “We ain’t even husbands yet, I can’t have made you cry already.” Ben joked, lightening the mood. “Save the tears for my vows.” 

Callum laughs, a bright smile in the midst of tears. “God I can’t wait to be your husband.” 


End file.
